Celui qui
by Renardez
Summary: AU. Derek est un témoin qui doit venir vivre chez le Shérif. Stiles ne prend pas très bien le fait de devoir chambouler sa vie pour un inconnu. Oh, et puis, il y a quelques complications lycanthropes. "J'ai très envie de te frapper" "J't'en prie, ca serait pas la première fois" "Mais vous allez la fermer ?" "Toi aussi tu veux un bout du punching-ball que je suis, Sourwolf ?"
1. Celui qui voulait me voler ma place

**Note de l'auteur : 1) **Bonjour, je sais que je n'ai pas finis Sam mais j'ai quelques raisons personnels de ne pas l'avoir fais. Cette fic me tient très à coeur et n'a rien à voir avec Sam. Pour ceux qui ont lu Sam, sachez que la fic est déjà fini sur papier et que je n'abandonne pas l'idée de la poster, mais ça risque de prendre encore du temps.  
**2)** Cette fic est un léger UA, les loups garous existent mais la fic ne prend pas en compte la trame de la série.

**3) **Je mets M par simple précaution.

Brefouille, BONNE LECTURE. Et laissez moi votre avis :3

**Chapitre un :**

**Celui qui voulait prendre ma place.**

Stiles se tassa dans le canapé, son père le fixait d'un air constipé et, à sa droite, se tenait un garçon, ou plutôt un type. Stiles pouvait deviner que le type devait avoir environ six ans de plus qu'elle, et qu'il n'était pas plus heureux que lui de cette décision.

-Ecoute, repris le shérif, il va rester avec nous quelques temps, d'accord ? Il est sous la protection du shérif, je suis le shérif et du coup tu en fais un peu les frais mais…

Stiles l'interrompit d'un mouvement de main. Il se releva un peu.

-C'est bon j'ai compris. Mais ce que je comprends pas c'est pourquoi il ne prend pas la chambre d'ami ? Pourquoi je dois lui laisser ma chambre ? Je suis sûr que… ca vous dérangerait de prendre la chambre d'amis ?

Parce que oui, Stiles n'aimait pas vraiment le type, qui le fixait comme s'il était sur le point de le tuer –sérieusement, ce type ressemblait plus à un tueur qu'à une victime mais de toute façon ce n'était pas comme si on lui demandait son avis- Stiles n'oubliait tout simplement pas de rester polis.

Le type le fixa durement quelques instants avant de se tourner vers le shérif qui fixait son fils avec colère.

-Stiles tu vas lui laisser ta chambre, un point c'est tout.

Stiles se leva violement, dépassa son père en le bousculant presque, il monta les escaliers en courant. Il débarrassa la chambre des objets qu'il jugeait les plus importants et redescendit, se cassant presque la figure. Il jeta ses affaires dans la chambre d'ami et jeta un regard plein de colère et de douleur à son père.

-N'oublie pas de lui donner mon nom aussi, on sait jamais.

Et, alors que son père s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose, Stiles claqua la porte. Il se jeta sur le lit, à côté des affaires qui y reposaient, et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Il attrapa son téléphone et envoya un message à son meilleur ami.

**De : **Stiles

**A :** Scotty-boy

**Besoin de mon meilleur ami. Maintenant. Passe pas à l'étage je suis dans la chambre d'ami.**

Dans le salon, alors que le shérif soupirait et se passait une main fatiguée sur le visage, une voix grave s'éleva.

-Laissez lui le temps d'accepter tout ça. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi vous faites ça mais quand il le saura il viendra s'excuser.

Le shérif se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui sourit tristement.

-J'espère Derek, j'espère.

Stiles avait envoyé le message depuis à peine cinq minutes lorsque son meilleur ami passa par la fenêtre. Il n'était ni choqué ni étonné, depuis qu'il était loup-garou Scott avait pris la manie de passer par les fenêtres. Même si Stiles faisait de même, lui il faisait du bruit, alors que Scott était aussi furtif qu'un ninja. Mais revenons au sujet principal. Scott prit les affaires de Stiles et les posa sur le bureau.

Il se jeta alors sur le lit à côté de son meilleur ami, il garda le silence, fixant le plafond, pendant que Stiles gardait son visage dans l'oreiller moelleux.

-Mon père, il a ramené ce type. Et maintenant ce type veut prendre ma place.

-Comment ça ? Questionna Scott en tournant son visage vers son meilleur ami.

-Mon père lui donne ma chambre, bientôt il lui donnera mon nom et il va me jeter aux oubliettes, marmonna le jeune hyperactif, les yeux embués de grosses et grasses larmes.

Scott eut un pincement au cœur, il se rapprocha de son ami et le serra aussi fort que possible. Il l'étouffait presque mais Stiles ne s'en plaignit pas, il en avait besoin.

-Ne dit pas de bêtises. John t'aime. Tu es son trésor, d'accord ? Il ne pourra jamais te remplacer. Il a sans doute de bonnes raisons d'agir ainsi. Tu pourras toujours lui demander non ? Scott tenta de le rassurer tant bien que mal.

-Je…je sais pas…

La voix de Stiles sortait comme étouffée et résonnait contre le torse de Scott. C'était une sensation que Scott aimait. C'était comme s'il était à la maison.

-Oh, et ce type, c'est un loup-garou.

Scott sentit Stiles sursauter et sourit dans ses cheveux avant de se reculer, tout en gardant Stiles contre lui.

-Mais tu me promets que je serais toujours ton loup favoris hein ? Blagua-t-il afin de détendre Stiles, ce qui ne marcha qu'à moitié.

-Promis. Maintenant laisse moi sortir, je dois vérifier que…

-Non, il ne vous veut pas de mal. Si c'était le cas il aurait fait en sorte de me mettre hors d'état de nuire avant même que je n'atteigne ta nouvelle chambre.

Stiles se détendit de nouveau dans les bras de son ami et se laissa glisser vers une douce somnolence. Il c'était finalement habitué aux nouvelles habitudes de Scott, qui étaient nombreuse. L'une d'elle était le besoin de toucher beaucoup plus fréquent. Déjà qu'ils étaient souvent fourrés ensemble, qu'ils avaient souvent le bras de l'un sur les épaules de l'autres…mais depuis que Scott était un loup-garou, le besoin de toucher était devenu…presque insupportable. Scott avait besoin de le câliner presqu'une heure par jour. Il avait fait ses recherches et avaient découverts que c'était un moyen de se sentir plus proche des membres de sa meute.

Mais quoiqu'il ait pu se passer, Stiles ne s'en était jamais plaint. Il adorait être câliner de toute façon, et son ami le comprenait, il aimait se sentiment, c'était comme être à la maison.

-Stiles, commença le shérif avant de s'arrêter en apercevant son fils dans les bras de son presque fils, tout les deux endormis. Je vous jure, ricana-t-il doucement.

Il sortit de la chambre en fermant doucement la porte. Quelques secondes après, alors que Stiles émergeait entraînant son meilleur ami dans le monde merveilleux du réveil.

-J'ai la dalle, bailla le jeune Stilinski.

-Moi aussi, Scott répliqua en baillant. Tu veux toujours pas parler avec ton père ?

-Nopity nop', répliqua Stiles. J'ai pas envie de voir la gueule de ce type non plus. Il a l'air d'un putain de psychopathe. Tu sais quoi ? Ses yeux gueulent « Je vais te tuer en te tranchant la gorge tout doucement », Stiles frissonna.

-Mec, tu sais qu'il peut t'entendre ? questionna son presque frère.

Stiles blêmit, déjà qu'il n'était pas bien foncé de peau, mais là, il commençait à ressembler à un fantôme. Il commença à faire les cent pas dans la chambre, marmonnant des phrases sans queue ni tête à propos de fuite et de ne pas mourir.

-Je ne vais pas te tuer, lâcha alors une voix grave depuis la porte de la chambre.

-Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu. Ne me tue pas, pas maintenant, je suis encore vierge, je ne veux pas mourir vierge. Qui souhaite mourir vierge ? Pas moi. C'est pas mon rêve. Quoique je sais pas trop si j'ai vraiment une mort rêvée… Je veux dire, sans doute que mourir en plein mileux d'un orgasme soit doit être une mort plutôt cool mais est-ce qu'il y a vraiment une mort cool ? En tout cas ne me tue pas. J'ai vraiment pas envie de mourir et…

-Stiles, respire, le coupa son ami lycan.

-Je…hum…désolé, s'excusa Stiles.

-Je ne compte pas te tuer, dit platement le nouveau venu.

-Wow, super convaincant l'ami. Vraiment. J'y crois…woah woooow ok désolé, désolé me tue pas maintenant s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît…

Stiles était maintenant collé contre le mur de sa chambre, un Derek avec un air rembruni l'y collant. Scott, sentant son côté lupin prendre quelque peu le contrôle de lui, grogna en faisant un pas vers son meilleur ami, plus ou moins en danger. Derek sembla comprendre quelque chose que seul les lycans semblaient être capable de comprendre.

Derek se recula finalement et sortit de la chambre sans un regard en arrière. Stiles, cependant, ne bougea pas d'un iota, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il se tenait toujours contre le mur, respirant lourdement, lorsque Scott s'approcha. Le jeune homme fixa son meilleur ami.

-Il ne voulait pas vraiment te faire peur, ou mal. Je suppose juste qu'il ne sait pas très bien communiqué avec les…nons lycans ?

Stiles ricana et proposa à son ami d'aller manger une pizza, qu'il accepta. Il était presque à la Jeep de Stiles quand le shérif les interpella, mais Stiles l'ignora et monta dans sa voiture, tandis que Scott mimait qu'il réglait tout ça afin d'apaiser la douleur du père de famille.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas très sympa pour ton père comment tu réagis, commença la loup-garou avant de se faire couper.

-Je le sais, d'accord ? Mais il m'impose tout ça et oui, ok, il a sans doute une ou plusieurs excellentes raisons, mais ça n'empêche pas que moi j'ai l'impression de passer après son boulot. Je dis pas que ce n'est pas un bon père, c'est genre le meilleur père du monde, mais moi je veux pas avoir à partager mon père avec son boulot jusque chez moi quand ce n'est pas juste une question de dossier mais aussi un question de vie privée. Le type va être dans ma chambre, l'endroit où je dois être le plus en sécurité et où je peux garder mes secrets. J'ai l'impression que mon père et lui viole mon intimité et qu'ils en ont rien à foutre, comme si c'était pas important que je donne mon avis ou non pour ce genre de chose. J'ai l'impression que mon père essaye même pas de comprendre ce que je ressens même si je sais que c'est faux… C'est juste… Comme ça que je le ressens, ok ? lâcha-t-il à son meilleur ami.

Scott se sentit mal pour son meilleur ami, il comprenait tout à fait que Stiles soit remonté contre son père, il ne l'avait jamais vu autant remonté contre John, et il comprenait que cela blesse John. Mais sincèrement, Stiles essayait vraiment de faire comprendre à son père comment il ressentait les choses, et malheureusement, John ne comprenait pas toujours.

-Donc tu as décidé de l'appeler « Celui qui voulait prendre ma place ».

-Oui, tu veux que je l'appelle comment ? Ca lui va bien. Celui qui voulait prendre ma place.


	2. Celui qui attirait les ennuis

**Note de l'auteur : **Vous êtes tous si merveilleux. Je veux dire, j'ai 17 followers les amis, 6 reviews et 5 mises en favoris. Vous êtes les meilleurs et je vous aime.

**Date de Publication :** La publication se fera un samedi sur deux (sauf si je décide de vous poster le chapitre en avance). Donc ce chapitre cette semaine et le suivant dans deux semaines ! (et comme je serais bientôt en vacances peut-être même que je vais encore changer et décider de vous poster les chapitres plus souvent).

**Note de début de chapitre : **Je vous avoue que je ne suis même pas sûr d'apprécier moi-même ce chapitre, j'ai un peu peur de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. En plus je le trouve pas super intéressant. Mais il est nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire. Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Je manque toujours d'une bêta donc si quelqu'un est intéressé je suis preneuse ! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message ou à m'écrire une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

**Warning : **Stiles est un peu vulgaire ici je trouve. M'enfin voilà.

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, pas même un peu (même si certains personnages me feraient un si parfait quatre heures !)

Je ne vous embête pas plus !

**Chapitre Deux :**

**Celui qui attirait les ennuis.**

Dire que Stiles n'aimait pas Derek aurait été un euphémisme. Stiles n'était pas quelqu'un qui détestait, ou alors très peu. Il était gentil. Mais Derek était un enfoiré. Stiles ne lui en voulait pas de « prendre sa place » ou de devoir obéir à certains ordres de son père que jamais il n'aurait voulu suivre. Il ne lui en voulait pas non plus de devoir rester chez eux, parce que c'était une décision prise par les supérieurs de son père. Alors non, Stiles ne détestait pas Derek pour une quelconque raison que l'on pourrait qualifier de stupide. Non. Stiles détestait Derek car il n'aimait pas la personne.

Ca faisait une semaine que le type était là, et Stiles avait déjà envie de le tuer. Ou de se suicider, parce qu'il doutait être capable de tuer un loup-garou. Il connaissait peut-être quelques petits trucs pour y parvenir mais, sincèrement, il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête sur ça. De l'autre côté le suicide n'était pas quelque chose qu'il comptait vraiment faire, après tout il manquerait surement à quelques personnes. Et puis Scott, ce bon vieux Scotty-boy, avec son petit visage de chiot, avec sa petite meute trop chou, avec son sourire et sa naïveté. Ce gars génial que Stiles aimait comme un frère. Oui. Et bien sans Stiles il serait sans doute déjà mort. Alors Stiles se dit que sans lui, Scott ne tiendrait sans doute pas une journée. Après tout, il serait capable d'engager un combat avec Derek pour venger son ami, et il finirait la tête en moins. Enfin bon, Stiles ne voulait pas mourir. Et puis si l'un d'eux devait mourir ça serait Derek.

Stiles ricana avant de se taire sous le regard furieux que lui envoya Derek. Son père était partit au travail, le laissant seul avec ce psychopathe. Stiles bougonna et se dirigea vers la cuisine, non, vraiment, il ne l'aimait vraiment pas, et le sentiment semblait réciproque.

Il se servit un verre d'eau avant de se retourner et de s'étouffer avec son eau.

-Mais putain, c'est quoi ton problème ? s'écria-t-il après avoir récupérer son souffle. Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu me suis ? Pourquoi tu me fixes comme si tu voulais me tuer ? T'es un malade, un putain de malade ! lâcha le fils du Shérif en posant une main sur son cœur. Tu m'as foutu les jetons, j'ai cru que j'allais avoir une crise cardiaque !

-Si tu pouvais effectivement en avoir une et crever…

Stiles le fixa avec toute la haine qu'il possédait, ce type était une plaie. Une sacrée plaie.

-Ca te ferait trop plaisir, répliqua l'hyperactif en se dirigeant vers le loup-garou, se plantant face à lui. Et puis, je peux savoir pourquoi tu es si…chiant ?

Il dépassa alors le plus âgé, ne le bousculant pas avec son épaule, il ne voulait pas se déboîter quoi que ce soit. Et puis, le regard de Derek valait son pesant d'or. C'était fou ce que ses yeux pouvaient être expressifs pour quelqu'un de si fermé.

Stiles était presque dans sa nouvelle chambre quand il se fit écraser contre un mur. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur, parce que oui, c'est douloureux. Stiles aurait aimé pouvoir se défendre, ou dire qu'il ne souffrait pas. Mais il manquait de souffle, parce que ce crétin appuyait sur sa gorge avec un bras. Et le lycéen aurait presque envie de dire qu'il ne comptait pas vraiment le tuer, mais en regardant dans les yeux qui le fixaient, il n'en était plus si sûr. Il se mit alors à paniquer, parce que même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait en danger de mort, ça serait la seule fois où sa mort pourrait peser sur son père comme une responsabilité. Stiles pouvait sentir la panique monter, il n'a jamais aimé les crises de paniques. Il commençait à manquer de souffle, et sa vision se troublait, les larmes apparaissant dans ses yeux. Peut-être que Stiles semblait assez mal en point, ou bien, peut-être que Derek se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait, Stiles ne le saurait jamais, mais il se retrouva d'un coup au sol.

Derek l'avait lâché et c'était reculé, avant de tourner définitivement les talons et de s'enfermer dans l'ancienne chambre de Stiles.

Stiles attrapa son téléphone, s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il se fichait si ce fou l'entendait, il s'en foutait si finalement il se faisait tuer. Il ne comptait pas ne pas raconter ce qui venait de se passer. Bon, ok, il ne le dirait pas à son père, mais à Scott. Et Scott étant un loup-garou, Stiles faisant partit de sa meute, il allait rappliquer ici, pour faire son loup effrayant pour protéger sa famille.

Son meilleur ami venait à peine de décrocher que Stiles lâcha d'une petite voix :

-Scott, il a essayé de me tuer.

Stiles raccrocha dès qu'il entendit Scott rugir. Et il n'allait jamais l'avoué, mais il rigola lorsqu'il entendit Derek lâcher quelque chose de lourd au dessus de lui, avant que sa porte ne soit ouverte violemment.

-Tu crois que ton pote va faire quoi en arrivant ? On va se battre ! Et tu sais qui va gagner ?! Moi. Parce que je suis un né-loup. Mais aussi un alpha.

Stiles blêmit.

-Tu ne fera pas de mal à Scott. Sinon..

-Sinon quoi ?! rugit l'homme en parti transformé face à lui.

Stiles déglutit. Il ne voulait pas en arriver là, il ne pensait définitivement pas que toute cette histoire prendrait une proportion si importante. Mais vraiment, là il s'en voulait. Et il craignait aussi pour sa vie, alors que le loup-garou face à lui avançait, les yeux rouges et les crocs dehors.

-Je suis désolé, ok ? Mais ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as pas essayé de me tuer ! Tu m'étouffais ! répliqua le Stilinski.

-Je faisais ça parce que tu m'as…

Le loup-garou se recula lorsqu'un rugissement se fit entendre, il tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant et jura. Stiles se recula le plus loin possible, voulant éviter de se prendre un coup. Au bout de deux minutes de combat il finit par se dire qu'il ferait mieux d'intervenir, parce qu'ils avaient déjà cassé un vase et deux chaises.

-Eh, les mecs, pas que je m'ennuie mais vous savez ces objets qu'on utilise avec mon père, on les trouve pas dans le jardin.

Oui, bon, il se rendait bien compte que sa tentative était quelque peu désespérée. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, n'est-ce pas ?

-EH ! SI VOUS CASSEZ CETTE TABLE JE VOUS ETRANGLE AVEC UNE LIANNE DE WOLFSBANE !

Ah bah, là, ça avait de l'effet. Stiles ne ricana même pas à la pause plus que comique de son meilleur ami et du Hale, qui se tenaient par les cheveux à distance respectable des crocs de l'autre. C'est que, voyez-vous, le fils du Shérif tenait très fortement à la table basse du salon. C'était sa mère qui l'avait choisie, et pas question que quelqu'un détruise ce souvenir.

-Bien, maintenant, loup-garou ou pas, je veux que vous me nettoyez tout ce bordel.

-Mais, commença Scott.

-Pas de mais, répondit sèchement Stiles.  
-Je ne suis pas à tes ordres, grogna le second combattant.

Stiles commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre de lui. Alors peut-être bien que son père lui avait laissé quelques directives –pour ne pas dire règles- mais il n'allait pas non plus laisser deux loups garous saccager son chez lui. Il était appuyé contre le mur lorsque Derek lui avait lancé ça, se plaçant face à lui de façon menaçante. Stiles fit un pas en avant, se retrouvant presque coller contre lui, avant de le repousser légèrement des deux mains.

-Ma maison, mes règles. Maintenant t'es pas contents tu prends ta fourrure et tu vas te planquer dans ta tanière, dit-il.

Derek le fixa durement avant de lever les yeux au plafond, et Stiles sut qu'il avait gagné cette partie.

-Bien, rajouta-t-il. Ensuite on va avoir une petite discussion tout les trois.

Stiles s'installa face à son ordinateur, attendant qu'ils ne viennent le chercher dans sa chambre. Il entendait d'ici les grognements tout sauf humain que les deux garçons s'échangeaient. « _Je vous préviens, si vous voulez vous battre une seconde fois c'est dehors_. » les menaça-t-il. Et il put retourner tranquillement à son ordinateur, sans plus de soucis à se faire niveau grognement.  
Deux minutes, à peine, après les avoir quitté, il se trouvait face aux deux loups-garous.

-Bien, maintenant je veux que vos oreilles vous servent à quelque chose d'autre qu'à entendre où se trouve le prochain lapin que vous allez bouffer, il s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, à peine déranger par le regard gêné de Scott et celui haineux de Derek. Première règle : pas de bagarre à l'intérieur, parce que sérieux si vous pensez que mon père a les moyens de tout réparer à chaque fois c'est qu'on ne vit pas dans le même monde. Seconde règle, et celle-là est spécialement pour Derek, je sais je sais, tu aimes être au centre de l'attention. Donc, je disais. Cette règle c'est qu'on va s'éviter. Tu ne me parleras pas, et j'en ferais autant. A table on s'ignore et en dehors aussi. Et si mon père demande c'est parce que tu ne sais pas, et moi parce que ca ne le concerne pas. Voilà. Enfin, troisième règle : tu me caftes à mon père sur ce que je fais, je te cafte sur ce que tu as fais.

Il se leva ensuite, sous le regard plein de questions de Derek, attrapa sa veste et sortit, suivit de Scott.

-Derek vient de dire que si le Shérif l'apprend t'es bon pour être punit, déclara Scott en rattrapant son meilleur ami.

-Si tu veux tout savoir, papa m'interdit de sortir s'il n'est pas à la maison, il dit que Derek pourrait avoir besoin de mon aide. Et oui, Scott, papa sait qu'il est en réalité recouvert de fourrure.

Scott soupira.

-On est pas recouvert de fourrure, premièrement, et j'espère que ton père n'est pas assez bête pour croire que tu pourrais protéger quelqu'un, ricana Scott. Ne le prend pas mal mais j'étais là quand tu t'es cassé le bras en tombant de ta chaise, Stiles, _de ta chaise._

Stiles marmonna quelques insultes, auquel son meilleur ami était habitué, après tout ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps que les insultes ne les touchaient même plus.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis tombé ce jour là, murmura-t-il. Puis de toute façon tu avais _promis_ de ne plus en parler, Stiles pointa un doigt accusateur vers son ami, avant de se glisser au volant de sa Jeep.

-Si papa apprend que je suis sorti je vais tellement prendre cher.

Scott rigola en s'installant à son tour mais le laissa faire. De toute façon il avait envie de voir son frère sans avoir à faire attention à ce Derek.

* * *

-Tu sais, commença Stiles le lendemain, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur premier cours. Je commence à croire que mon père est sadique. Quand je suis rentré hier il n'était pas encore là, et Derek avait déjà mangé. Papa est rentré quand j'étais déjà prêt à me coucher, enfin à faire des recherches pour la meute quoi, parce que sérieux les gars, vous savez même pas ce que vous allez combattre, c'est assez déprimant si tu veux mon avis. Enfin je sais que tu ne le veux pas, personne ne veut mon avis de toute manière, mais je sais que c'est plus parce que vous savez que j'ai raison que parce qu'il vous ennuie réellement. Mais bon, c'n'est pas de ma faute si vous ne planifiez jamais rien. C'est ennuyant de ne rien planifier. Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, reprit le jeune hyperactif sous le regard blasé de son ami, mon père m'oblige à passer une soirée avec Derek. Une soirée par semaine. Pour, et je cite « Améliorer votre relation qui semble avoir démarrer du mauvais pied ». Un peu que ça a mal démarrer. Le type a tenté de me tuer ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Malheureusement tu es toujours en vie, se moqua Jackson en passant pour s'asseoir derrière Scott et à côté de Lydia.

-Tu sais, je commence à croire que tu m'aimes, parce que sérieux tes regards sont pleins d'une émotion… bien trop intense, lui répliqua le jeune Stilinski.

-Ne prends donc pas tes rêves pour une réalité, j'ai bien meilleur goût, soupira Jackson.

Stiles ne répliqua pas, de toute façon ce n'était pas comme s'ils se détestaient vraiment, et Jackson pourrait le nier sa vie entière et même après la mort, tout le monde savait que derrière sa carapace de connard se cachait un gentil garçon.  
Le coach entra dans la salle, surprenant un peu tout les élèves, et faisant quelques peu paniquer Stiles.

-Stilinski, ton père veut te voir. Et les autres, les cours sont annulés pour la journée.

Stiles se tourna vivement vers Scott avant de récupérer ses affaires et de courir droit vers le fond du couloir, où il aperçut son père, accompagner de Derek et de monsieur McCall. Dans sa précipitation il faillit se casser la figure plusieurs fois, mais il réussit néanmoins l'exploit d'arriver auprès de son père sans dommage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquièta le jeune homme.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'étonne encore, sachant que tout le monde dans cette ville t'appelle « Celui qui attire les ennuis », commença le Shérif.

-Quoi ? questionna Stiles. Non mais on s'en fout, il se passe quoi ? cria-t-il presque.

-Tu viens de recevoir ta première menace de mort officielle.

Stiles fixa stupidement son père.

-Un énorme graffiti, sur l'arrière de la clinique de Deaton a été trouvé, te menaçant de mort, expliqua son père.

-Et pourquoi on les prendrait sérieusement ? interrogea le plus jeune.

-Parce que ce sont comme ça qu'agissent ceux qui me poursuivent, lança Derek.

Stiles fixa stupidement Derek. Ok. Donc maintenant il était chassé par ceux qui chassaient Derek ? Ok. Il pouvait gérer. De toute façon il avait sa meute derrière lui. Une meute un peu bancale mais une meute quand même.

-Eh ! Attends ! Comment ça tout le monde m'appelle « Celui qui attire les ennuis » ?!

* * *

**Note de fin de chapitre : **Sentez-vous libre de me laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, me signaler des fautes, me faire des propositions pour la suite de l'histoire…bref, un peu tout :3

Bisous et papillons magiques !


	3. Celui qui voulait les empêcher de faire

**Note de début de chapitre :** Je suis en retard d'un peu plus d'une heure ! Mais pour me faire pardonner je vous annonce que je posterai un one-shot dans la semaine ! Un petit Sterek tout fluffy ! Promis !

Je vous souhaite un bonne lecture !

Aux reviews anonymes :

**CptSardine : **Je te répondrais ici parce que je n'ai pas pu savoir quel était ton pseudo, je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de répondre ce soir mais je le fais demain, promis !

**Guest : **Je réponds aussi demain à ta review !

Des bisous à vous, les amis !

Encore merci pour toute vos mises en favoris et en follow, ça me touche vraiment ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres si ce n'est plus (et il a été bêtareadé !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre trois :**

**Celui qui voulait les empêcher de faire ça.**

* * *

Stiles commençait sérieusement à désespérer. Depuis l'incident du lycée, il n'avait plus une seconde à lui. Premièrement, son père refusait qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit seul, alors Scott le suivait partout. Et si ce n'était pas lui, alors c'était Isaac ou encore Boyd. Stiles les aimait bien. Quand il pouvait choisir si oui ou non il voulait les voir. Secondement, Scott et Derek semblaient partager une sorte d'amitié. Sérieusement Stiles était déçu. Y'avait pas un truc dans le bro' code qui disait que les ennemis de ton meilleur ami étaient aussi tes ennemis ? Non ? Et bien 'devrait.

En plus, son père refusait que Stiles quitte la maison seul ou sans Derek. Ce qui était vraiment très chiant, parce qu'outre le fait qu'il ne l'aimait vraiment pas, Stiles ne partageait aucun intérêt commun avec ce type. Sérieusement, la vie de ce mec devait être super ennuyante. Genre, pendant son temps libre Stiles voulait jouer au Lacrosse avec ses amis, mais bien sûr c'était impossible puisque monsieur Derek refusait de sortir. « C'est pas mon truc » qu'il disait, ouais, ben y'avait pas grand chose qui était son truc à ce mec.

Stiles attrapa son téléphone et appela son père pour s'occuper d'une manière quelconque.

-Allô papa ? Je me demandais, tu sais le triangle avec le cercle ayant pour légende mon doux prénom, qui me sert de menace de mort ?

-Oui, soupira l'adulte de l'autre côté du fil.

-C'est forcément pour t'atteindre. Je veux dire, puisque tu es le gardien de Derek ou un truc du genre, ça veut dire que tu as en quelque sorte fait tes preuves. En plus de ça je vois pas d'autres raisons qui feraient que je suis visé par cette bande de malades. Donc, techniquement ils voudraient que tu abandonnes Derek au bord de la route, et tu sais qui veut ça aussi ?

-Stiles, grogna son père, je ne compte pas laisser Derek. Maintenant soit tu as quelque chose d'intelligent à me dire, soit je raccroche, menaça le Shérif.

-Ok ok, pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux, de toute façon c'était couru d'avance que tu prendrais la défense de Hale. Enfin bref, j'appelais pour demander si tu voulais toujours pas me dire pourquoi le lycée a été évacué la semaine dernière ? Non parce que j'ai fait le tour des possibilités et j'en ai gardé que trois : menace quelconque style bombe ou assassin à mes trousses, fuite de gaz ou alors crise de papa-poulatisation.

-Crise de quoi ? s'étouffa le Shérif.

-Papa-poulatisation. Surprotection du père qui pense que son enfant est en danger, tu sais, comme toi en ce moment même, expliqua Stiles.

Stiles reconnut distinctement le son qui signifiait que l'appel était fini. Il roula sur le ventre et serra un oreiller contre son visage. Bon, au moins il avait un peu parlé à son père. Peut-être que ce soir ils pourraient manger pizza ? Ainsi son père serait de meilleur humeur et donc plus enclin à répondre à ses questions. Ou peut-être pas, et donc son père, en plus de ne pas lui répondre, risquerait un peu sa santé. Ouais, enfin Stiles voulait vraiment ses réponses, et tant pis s'il devait lui-même faire enfreindre son règlement pour la nourriture. Heureux de son plan, il sortit de sa chambre avec un grand sourire.

-Eh, Derek ? cria-t-il à travers la maison.

Un grognement provenant du canapé lui répondit.

-Ce soir on se bouffe une pizza ok ? demanda le plus jeune, repoussant les jambes du témoin et s'installant aussi sur le canapé.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu essayes de faire ami-ami avec moi, sale gosse ?

-T'imagine rien, bouffon, si je suis sympa avec toi papa sera plus clément avec moi, donc bon. C'est un mal pour un bien, non ? Pas que je pense qu'être sympa avec quelqu'un soit un mal, parce que bon voilà, mais ça fait un peu mal au cul de devoir être sympa avec quelqu'un qui m'a déjà menacé dix-sept fois de m'arracher la gorge avec les dents. Et là je ne parle que des deux derniers jours, bien sûr. Est-ce que tu as un fétichisme ? Par rapport à la gorge bien entendu. Ca expliquerait beaucoup de choses en fait, et puis aussi je pense que t'es sado, mais ça c'est encore autre chose. Est-ce que tu aimes fouetter tes partenaires ? babilla Stiles.

Derek se massa les tempes et ferma les yeux, comme si une horrible migraine le prenait. Ce n'était jamais simple d'arrêter le gosse quand il partait dans ses babillages sans fin. Et ce n'était jamais simple de rester calme lorsque ces babillages portaient sur lui, et qu'ils ne racontaient que de la merde.

Stiles arrêta de parler lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Derek ne réagissait même pas. Habituellement il serait déjà plaqué contre une quelconque surface un minimum plane. Quoique là s'il se faisait plaquer ça serait sur un canapé, on a vu mieux comme menace. D'ailleurs ça ferait plus, genre agression sexuelle. Quoique… Ouais, ok, Stiles détestait Derek, mais le mec en lui-même était une bombe (comment ça « QUOI ? » ? Oui, oui, Stiles est bi et l'assume entièrement, merci bien). Mais revenons à nos moutons, ou plutôt à nos Loups. Stiles tourna son regard vers le plus âgé, se sentant presque tout de suite mal à l'aise sous le regard plus que perçant que le jeune homme lui portait.

Il garda le silence, après tout si Derek avait quelque chose à lui dire, il pouvait tout à fait le faire maintenant, pas besoin d'attendre. Mais, lorsque l'hyperactif se rendit compte que l'autre se contentait de le fixer sans lui parler, une étrange tension, entre peur et malaise, s'installa.

Derek dut sentir grâce à ses supers pouvoirs de super loup –bien sûr, Stiles n'assumerait jamais d'avoir un jour pensé cela- à quel point son colocataire forcé devait se sentir mal puisqu'il détourna le regard avant de se lever sans lâcher un mot.

-Super, j'adore te parler, on a d'excellentes discussions. Tu es sans aucun doute la personne avec la meilleure répartie que j'ai jamais connu. Merci pour ces moments d'une qualité rare, railla le plus jeune à voix basse.

-Je t'ai entendu, cria Derek depuis sa nouvelle chambre.

-C'était voulu, répliqua le plus jeune.

* * *

Depuis qu'il était suivi par un policier chaque heure de la journée (merci papa de devoir faire preuve de bon sens parce que personne n'est au courant que les loup-garous existent), Stiles commençait sérieusement à comprendre à quel point une star devait avoir la vie dure. Il avait si peu d'intimité que même Jackson ne l'ennuyait plus. Comme s'ils avaient tous reçu un mot leur indiquant que Stiles les étriperait s'ils essayaient de l'ennuyer. Déjà qu'il était à deux doigts de le faire chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux était désigné comme garde du corps personnel du moment, ils ne devaient pas non plus tenter le diable.

Le seul humain de la bande –excepté Allison, mais être une chasseuse compensait largement- soupira lourdement et tenta un repli stratégique vers les vestiaires pour garçons lorsque la silhouette habituelle de Miller apparut dans son champ de vision. Le gars était sympa, vraiment, un chouette type, mais plus collant ? Impossible à trouver. Malheureusement, la pauvre chose qu'était Stiles se fit pousser par son traître de futur-ex meilleur ami, en direction de son bourreau.

Il détestait clairement ne pas pouvoir conduire sa Jeep. Mais ce qu'il détestait encore plus, c'était de devoir être accompagné dans une voiture de police partout. Stiles avait même juré qu'il finirait par couper les freins s'il devait monter plus qu'absolument nécessaire dans cette voiture. Du coup son père s'occupait de la moitié de ses transports, pour éviter tout problème. C'est ainsi que Stiles se trouva assis au milieu d'un groupe de loups-garous, dans un centre commercial. Avec un flic. A deux mètres d'eux. Pas assez loin.

Stiles étouffait littéralement.

-Bon, on pourrait se faire une soirée au bowling ? proposa Allison.

-Non, répondit Stiles.

–Un cinéma ? Scott proposa alors, c'était chacun son tour de proposer une activité pour leur habituel vendredi soir, et ils devaient en plus remonter le moral de Stiles.

-Une soirée jacuzzi ? Jackson questionna alors.

-Non, répondit Stiles.

-Une soirée pizza ? C'était le tour de Lydia.

-Non, répondit Stiles.

-On pourrait…

-Non, coupa Stiles, ne laissant pas à Isaac une chance de finir sa proposition. Vous voulez savoir ce que j'aimerai faire ? J'aimerai pouvoir faire n'importe quoi, même bouffer des oignons crus, plutôt que de devoir passer tout mon temps avec un putain de flic au cul parce que mon père ne peut pas justifier son manque d'inquiétude qu'il a en me sachant avec vous à cause de vous-savez-quoi.

Jackson eut un sourire narquois.

-Pauvre petite princesse, coincée dans sa haute tour.

Stiles lui jeta un regard noir. Il retira toutes les gentilles pensées qu'il avait pu avoir à propos de ce type, c'était un connard. Il se leva et lui jeta son soda à la figure, choquant toute l'assemblée. Il se dirigea droit vers la sortie, ignorant les cris répétés de ses amis. De toute façon Miller le suivait, donc il ne risquait pas grand chose, en tout cas il l'espérait. Il s'installa dans le siège passager, grogna une approbation lorsque le policier lui demanda s'il devait le ramener chez lui et garda le silence jusqu'à ce qu'il claque la porte au nez de l'officier.

C'était normal qu'en tant qu'adolescent il souhaite avoir un peu de temps seul, merde. Comme si lui, il demandait à ses amis de… non, oublions.

Il s'installa dans la cuisine et entreprit de découper des pommes de façon assez violente pour en faire une tarte. Il faillit mourir d'une attaque cardiaque –et s'arracher quelques doigts- lorsqu'une voix retentit dans la cuisine. Il releva les yeux.

-Est-ce que ça va ? questionna le protégé de son père face à lui, une légère inquiétude pointant dans sa voix.

-Toi, grogna Stiles en le pointant avec son couteau, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais soit tu es un gros vilain pas beau… Enfin, plutôt canon, soit tu es un gentil mec, mais tu te décides, j'ai pas envie de marcher sur des œufs parce que Môssieur n'est pas assez clair dans sa propre tête pour savoir comment se comporter avec moi. Maintenant si tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui va pas et bien je pourrai répondre que tout va mal. Je suis menacé de mort parce que mon père est chargé de ta protection et qu'on veut qu'il abandonne, résultat j'ai un flic au cul toute la journée, et une meute de petits loups que je pourrai adorer s'ils n'étaient pas tous aussi collants et merde j'ai pas envie d'en parler avec toi !

Stiles dépassa Derek, qui se tenait à l'entrée de la cuisine avec les sourcils atteignant presque ses cheveux, et s'enferma dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Il en avait plus que marre. Ca devenait une sacrée habitude, d'être colérique, chez lui. Il détestait ça. En même temps il passait une grande partie de ses nuits, si ce n'était ses nuits entières, à faire des recherches sur Derek et sa famille et tout ce qui pourrait l'avoir conduit ici. Non pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour ce type, mais il était juste curieux. Après tout, son père refusait toujours de répondre à ses questions (et oui, la stratégie du gentil fils qui cède tout à son papa n'avait servi à rien).

Stiles ouvrit son ordinateur portable, lança le chargement d'une nouvelle série et partit à la recherche de ses écouteurs. Il les brancha et s'installa dans son lit, de façon confortable, et mit le fond aussi fort qu'il pouvait sans que ça ne le dérange. Il en était au quatrième épisode de la première saison (nouvelle série, vous vous souvenez ?) lorsqu'il faillit mourir d'une crise cardiaque (Hello, Supernatural, épisode à son apogée ?).

Un poids venait de lui tomber dessus.

Pas seulement un poids, mais un corps humain. Stiles hurla et se débattit, faisant tomber son précieux mac au sol, arrachant violemment ses écouteurs de ses oreilles et de l'ordinateur, et donnant un sacré coup de pied au visage de l'inconnu.

Aussitôt des bruits de pas lui parvinrent alors que Derek était déjà dans sa chambre, les yeux rouges. Stiles se recula autant qu'il pût vers Derek –c'est quand même rassurant d'avoir un alpha à la maison au final- et se releva avec l'aide de son père, qui devait sûrement juste rentrer vu qu'il avait encore sa tenue de service complète.

-Excusez mon entrée quelque peu…agitée, déclara une voix. Je ne pensais pas que votre fils, monsieur le Shérif, serait ici.

-Parce que vous trouvez que me dire ça alors que je pointe une arme sur vous, va aller en votre faveur ? rétorqua le père, énervé.

-C'est bon, Shérif, c'est mon oncle, soupira Derek.

-Bien le bonsoir à tous. Et Derek, la prochaine fois, tu pourrais faire plus attention à ce qui t'entoure, se moqua son oncle.

Stiles soupira, ils étaient vraiment tous malades dans cette famille, et personne ne lui ferait penser l'inverse. Ce type était bien trop étrange et son espèce de petit sourire qu'il lui lançait… Stiles préférait ne pas y penser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Peter ? Questionna Derek.

–Peter Hale ? interrogea alors Stiles. Mais vous êtes mort. Je veux dire, officiellement. Vous avez été tué il y a quoi ? Deux ans ? Dans cet accident. Enfin accident mon cul, la famille Monrouge était impliquée dedans, et oui papa, ce sont des chasseurs. Ils sont au courant que vous y avez échappé ? Non parce que si c'est le cas, soit ils sont après vous, soit ils vous ont aidé à mettre en place cet espèce de plan pour vous couvrir. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, alors je vous prierai de sortir d'ici, j'ai pas besoin que mon père ne se fasse kidnapper pour qu'on lui soutire des renseignements à propos de vous, débita Stiles.

-Oh, du calme cowboy ! Se moqua l'oncle avant de ricaner sous le regard noir que lui lançait l'humain. Je l'aime bien lui, ajouta-t-il. Je pourrai vous expliquer tout ceci si vous acceptiez que nous allions dans votre salon, bien entendu, sourit le nouveau venu.

Le shérif soupira quelque chose comme « au point où j'en suis » avant de se décaler, laissant passer les deux Hale puis son fils. Il se dirigea dans sa cuisine et sortit une bière pour chaque personne présente, et même son fils. Il le méritait bien. D'ailleurs le regard que lui lança son enfant fit rire John.

-Alors, commença l'oncle de Derek, il y a deux ans j'ai eu affaire à…quelques insectes, si je puis dire. Un groupe de nouveaux chasseurs de la famille Monrouge. Ils n'ignoraient rien du code mais, malgré tout, ont décidé de l'ignorer en m'attaquant. Ainsi, Madame Monrouge me devait un service. Pour quelques raisons personnelles, j'ai eu besoin de disparaître. Donc la famille Monrouge m'a bien entendu aidé.

Un silence accueillit les nouvelles données avant qu'un flot de questions, provenant toutes de la même bouche, se firent entendre.

-De quoi deviez-vous vous cacher ? Pourquoi ces nouveaux chasseurs voulaient vous tuer, et ont presque réussi si j'en crois les quelques sous-entendus ? Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? Comment avez-vous su que votre neveu serait ici ? A moins que ce ne soit pas lui que vous cherchiez ? Est-ce que vous savez qui en veut à Derek –et par extension à moi et ma famille ?

Il aurait pu continuer longtemps si son père ne lui avait pas frappé l'arrière du crâne.

-Dans ta chambre. Maintenant.

-Mais c'est injuste ! Je suis tout autant impliqué que vous ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux me tenir à l'écart ! En plus… bon, ok, j'y vais, mais ne crois pas que tu t'en sortiras ainsi !

Stiles s'enferma alors dans sa chambre, laissant son esprit concocter un plan. Il envoya un message à la meute et se prépara. On voulait le priver de liberté ? Soit. On voulait l'empêcher d'avoir des réponses ? Soit. Mais ne jamais sous-estimer un Stiles frustré, en colère, à la recherche de réponses mais surtout, surtout, déterminé.

**De :** Stiles

**A :** Scotty-boy, Angel-Isaac, Demon-Girl, Kaniman, Allison-cutie .

**On se retrouve dans dix minutes devant le commissariat. Je vous explique tout là-bas.**

**PS : Non, Jackson, ce n'était pas une question, ramène tes fesses poilues ou sinon je ferai de ta vie un Enfer. Et ne doute pas d'un Stilinski déterminé.**

* * *

-Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? s'exclama Jackson.

-Tu m'as très bien entendu, répondit Stiles. -Il a définitivement pété les plombs, s'écria l'ancien Kanima au reste du groupe qui se contentait de les fixer impassiblement.

-C'est le plan le plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu, répliqua Lydia.

-J'en suis, trancha Scott.

-Moi aussi, lâcha Allison.

-On va tous se faire choper mais je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, lança Isaac.

-Sérieusement, pourquoi je continue à te faire venir ? Tu ne fais qu'apporter de mauvaises ondes, lui répondit l'initiateur de cette mission suicide.

Il y eut de longues minutes de silence.

-Au risque de me répéter, quand on me demandera, je serai celui qui aura tout fait pour vous empêcher de faire ça, déclara Jackson.

* * *

**Note de fin de chapitre : **Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Avez-vous des questions ? Des idées ? Des propositions ? Des cadeaux ? Des envies de meurtres ?


	4. Celui qui se contenta d'acquiescer

**Note de l'auteur : Je suis désolée de cet immense retard. J'ai eu quelques soucis personnels et chaque fois que je m'apprêtais à poster quelque chose me tombait au coin de la gueule, la bonne nouvelle, du coup, c'est que j'ai bien avancé dans l'histoire. Je ne suis vraiment pas satisfaite de ce chapitre, ni des prochains, d'autant plus que j'ai conscience du fait que Derek soit OOC mais je n'en peux plus de réécrire encore et encore. J'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même. N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review !**

**Et sinon, je n'en reviens pas ! 19 reviews et 27 followers ! Vous me gâtez les amis ! Je vous aime d'amour. Je vous fais des bisous et des câlins.**

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Celui se contenta d'acquiescer.**

Stiles, après avoir réussis à ne pas se faire arrêter par son père et ses députés, et avoir aussi évité les représailles possibles à ses amis, étaient encore plus à cran que d'habitude. Il tripotait son téléphone toute les deux minutes, hésitant à regarder et lire les photos qu'il avait pris dans le bureau de son père.

Il se trouvait, à ce moment précis, allongé dans son nouveau lit, un bras derrière le crâne et jouant à faire tourner son téléphone de sa main libre. Il le souleva pour que l'écran soit en face de son visage, le déverrouilla, soupira, le re-verrouilla avant de le poser à plat sur son torse. Il tapota un rythme rapide dessus avant de se relever d'un coup. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en grand et fonça droit…dans le torse de Derek.

-Est-ce que tu attendais derrière comme un chien attend son maître ? demanda Stiles, regrettant ses paroles presqu'immédiatement lorsqu'il entendit le grondement animal sortir de la gorge de Derek dont les yeux avaient virés au rouge.

-Je vais t'arracher la gorge. Avec mes dents, menaça-t-il en faisant un pas vers Stiles.

-Je rigolais hein, non mais il faut pas s'énerver d'ailleurs tu t'énerves vraiment facilement. Je pense que tu devrais travailler sur ça. C'est pas bon si tu veux te faire des amis, non pas que je pense que tu en aies besoin, mais ça te ferait pas de mal, bafouilla Stiles en trébuchant en arrière. Sinon pourquoi tu attendais ? demanda-t-il en dernier recours.

Derek s'arrêta alors. Il reprit un visage cent pourcent humain (même si ses sourcils restaient impressionnant pour un humain). Il semblait hésiter à prononcer les mots, qu'il finirait, il le savait, par regretter.

-Tu dégageais de l'anxiété, dit-il.

-Tu t'inquiétais pour moi, s'exclama Stiles avec un sourire moqueur. Derek regrettait déjà d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Sourwolf s'inquiétait pour moi.

-Non pas qu'il m'amuse d'entendre mon cher neveu se faire ennuyer par une personne extérieur à la famille, j'aimerais juste faire partager mon expérience de Loup-Garou pour dire que l'anxiété est une odeur fort désagréable pour notre nez, déclara la voix de Peter derrière Stiles qui sursauta et tomba au sol.

-Nom de…mais vous connaissez le principe d'une porte ou c'est bien trop évolué pour votre cerveau ?

Stiles se releva, ignorant le rictus moqueur de Peter et le sourcil relevé de Derek (un sourcil qui semblait le narguer d'ailleurs).

-Je suis passé voir ton père aujourd'hui, Peter s'installa sur le lit en observant Stiles du coin de l'œil, et son bureau sentait ton odeur.

Stiles se tendit légèrement et jeta, alternativement, des coups d'œil inquiet à Peter puis Derek. Il décida que dire une vérité pourrait peut-être lui laisser assez le temps pour trouver de quoi se protéger.

-J'y passe souvent, dit-il toujours tendu.

-Ca n'explique pas pourquoi ton odeur était aussi omniprésente, répliqua lentement Peter. L'odeur était bien trop récente, ajouta-t-il de façon bien plus lente.

Stiles ne pu s'empêcher de penser que Peter était une sacrée Drama Queen qui aimait se jouer des autres. Il devait sans doute s'attendre à ce que Stiles lâche toute la vérité comme ça, d'un coup, mais c'était bien mal le connaître. Il reprit une posture plus stable, se détendit et se tourna, de façon complète, face à l'homme.

-Au lieu de tourner autour du pot j'aimerais que tu en viennes aux faits, déclara-t-il, ignorant le léger choc qui s'afficha sur le visage de Peter (qui se reprit bien vite). Je n'aime pas qu'on me fasse perdre mon temps stupidement.

-Tu ne devrais pas jouer avec le feu, ce n'est pas un jeu plaisant quand on ne connaît pas les conséquences, lui répondit le plus âgé.

Il était dans la merde et il le savait. Il allait y passer et tout ça serait de la faute de sa grande bouche et de son cerveau et de son filtre cerveau-bouche inexistant et tant pis, il mourrait vierge, la vie était injuste et triste comme ça.

Il était en plein monologue intérieur lorsqu'il remarqua enfin le grondement qui résonnait derrière lui.

Il allait mourir et en plus de ça il n'avait même pas la possibilité de fuir.

-Arrête Peter. Soit tu nous dis ce que tu sais soit tu te tais, gronda Derek derrière lui (et Stiles remercia toute les puissances supérieures qui faisaient qu'il avait une certaine chance).

-Stiles a lu ton, ou plutôt _notre_ dossier.

La tension dans la chambre se faisait sentir et Stiles supportait de moins en moins les grognements de plus en plus menaçant de Derek (il lui tournait le dos, le fou !).

-C'est faux ! S'exclama-t-il. Oui je l'ai pris en photo mais je ne l'ai pas lu. Je me sentais bien trop mal hein, ok, surtout après que Scott m'ait fais la moral. Sortez de chez moi, cracha-t-il à Peter en le poussant vers la fenêtre.

Derek ne fit rien, se contentant de fixer la scène les bras croisés. Une fois que Peter se laissa passer par la fenêtre et que Stiles se retourna avec l'air de quelqu'un qui allait mourir, Derek décroisa les bras, soupira se frotta le visage.

-Tu es la personne la plus stupide, la plus fatigante et la plus irritante que j'ai jamais pu rencontrer.

Stiles encaissa le tout sans rien dire, s'attendant à pire, et fut choquer lorsque Derek s'en alla en laissant la porte ouverte.

-Je vais faire un tour, cria-t-il par dessus son épaule.

Et Stiles n'eut même pas le courage de le retenir, si jamais son père apprenait qu'il avait failli lire le dossier de Derek, ou même qu'il laissait Derek sortir sans supervision, il était bon pour une punition qui durerait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. 

Quand Derek rentra, deux heures plus tard, Stiles attendait sur le canapé, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, se rongeant les ongles. Il était inquiet et ne le cachait pas. Si les personnes qui en voulaient à Derek étaient en ville, comme le tague chez Deaton l'avait fait comprendre, et qu'ils étaient aussi dangereux que ce que Derek et son père pensaient, alors oui, il avait de quoi s'inquiéter. D'autant plus que Derek était parti en laissant Stiles et que si John rentrait avant Derek, ou s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Derek, c'était sur Stiles que ça retomberait.  
Bon, oui, Stiles s'inquiètait plus pour lui-même mais ça avait un rapport avec Derek donc ça comptait quand même non ? Et puis il se sentait mal, coupable. Certes il n'avait pas lu le dossier de la famille Hale mais il avait failli le faire. Il l'avait photographié et comptait le faire. Il avait pris des risques pour ça. Alors il comprenait la colère de Derek. Comment se sentirait-il, lui, si Derek décidait d'aller fouiner dans son passé ?

Derek l'aperçut et, bien qu'il fut toujours en colère, le fait de sentir la culpabilité émaner du fils du shérif le fit s'arrêter quand Stiles se leva pour se planter devant lui. Il ne le poussa pas, ne le contourna pas, mais il ne fit pas non plus d'effort pour faire comprendre qu'il était ouvert à une discussion. Il attendait clairement que Stiles fasse tout le travail et c'était tout à fait compréhensible.

\- Je voulais te présenter mes excuses, déclara le plus jeune de but en blanc tout en fixant le sol. Je sais que ça change en rien le fait que j'avais l'intention de lire ton dossier et celui de ta famille mais je voulais que tu saches que je comprends ta colère et qu'elle est légitime.

Stiles prit une grande inspiration, il ne présentait jamais d'excuse, il détestait ça, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Dans cette situation tout était bien plus complexe et bien plus profond.

\- J'ai supprimé toute photos que j'ai pu prendre, tu peux vérifier mon téléphone et aussi mon ordinateur. Et je voulais aussi te dire que personne n'a de copies de ces photos et que personne n'y a eu accès à part moi. Et que, bien sûr, je n'ai rien lu.

Il releva les yeux vert l'homme, se mordillant la lèvre inférieur comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il était nerveux. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de se frotter la nuque.

\- Je…j'accepte tes excuses, grogna Derek. Et je te crois. Mais si tu ne fais ne serait-ce que penser à fouiller dans ma vie encore une fois, sache que je te tuerai. Je sais comment cacher un corps, lui dit Derek avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Il se servit un verre d'eau avant de s'installer sur le canapé et de faire signe à Stiles de le rejoindre. Ce dernier s'installa à une distance raisonnable du loup-garou, le corps toujours tendu.

\- Je pense aussi, et je n'aime pas ça plus que tu n'aimeras l'idée plus que moi, qu'on devrait faire un effort pour se… connaître.

Stiles le dévisagea, ce n'était clairement pas Derek. Non pas qu'il connaisse vraiment la personne en face de lui, mais Derek était quelqu'un de très fermé, il l'avait fait clairement comprendre. Ce n'était pas comme si les deux s'entendaient mieux non plus. Mais Stiles devait admettre qu'il avait raison. Premièrement ils vivaient dans la même maison et il faudrait bien qu'ils apprennent à se côtoyer sans se sauter à la gorge une fois sur deux, mais aussi, ils étaient tout les deux dans ce merdier alors il fallait qu'ils puissent au moins se faire un minimum confiance.

Ils n'allaient certainement pas devenir meilleurs amis ou quoi, non, mais ils allaient apprendre à se connaître un minimum pour s'aider à survivre.

\- D'accord, oui, fini par répondre le fils du shérif.

\- Bien.

Quand John Stilinski rentra du travail quelques heures plus tard se fut pour trouver son fils en train de faire la cuisine et babillant sur, sans aucun doute, une de ses aventures tandis que Derek l'écoutait patiemment, assit à la table. Pour un choc s'en fut un. John faillit en laisser tomber les clés.

Il salua Derek d'un signe de tête, passa derrière Stiles pour se servir une bière dans le frigo et en profita pour lui passer la main dans les cheveux, sans l'interrompre.

\- Et c'est comme ça que Scott m'a retrouvé, la tête en bas, accroché par les pieds, fini Stiles.

John ricana, il voyait très bien de quoi Stiles parlait, et observa Derek qui se contenta d'un sourire narquois. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il c'était passé entre ces deux là, mais il était heureux que ça ait eu lieu, surtout si ça voulait dire plus de dispute et une meilleure ambiance. Peut-être même que Stiles serait plus enclin à lui laisser manger du bacon vu qu'ils avaient un « invité ».

Le lendemain John parti au travail l'esprit bien plus tranquille, la soirée c'était bien passée, tout le monde avait parlé (Stiles plus que lui et Derek mais c'était à prévoir).

Derek se leva en même temps que Stiles et ils prirent le petit déjeuner ensemble, et assez silencieusement, Stiles semblant en pleine réflexion. Quand, au bout d'une heure et demie de ce spectacle, Derek en eut marre, il soupira lourdement.

\- Pose ta question.

Stiles sursauta et releva les yeux vers lui.

\- Quelle question ? De quoi parles-tu ? Moi ? Je n'ai aucune question, zero, nada, rien. Enfin si j'en ai, mais elles t'intéressent pas, s'empressa de dire Stiles légèrement affolé.

Derek se contenta de le fixer en relevant un de ses sourcils. Stiles pouvaient lire dans es sourcils qu'il le jugeait, un truc du genre « Je sais que tu es bête mais ne confond pas les rôles ». Il soupira alors.

\- Nan mais vraiment, c'est des questions que tu ne veux pas entendre, soupira l'adolescent en rougissant légèrement. Et ça ne te concerne pas toi. Enfin, peut-être, j'en ai aucune idée en fait, baragouina-t-il.

\- Je pensais qu'on avait décidé de faire des efforts, répondit Derek.

Alors certes c'était une remarque quelque peu basse et, bien qu'ils en soient conscients tout les deux, elle marcha tout de même. C'était comme si le Hale avait lancé un défi au Stilinski. Un défi qui dirait « Je suis certain que tu n'es pas capable de me poser ta question. » Et un Stilinski ne recule jamais devant un défi, c'est bien connu !

\- C'est juste que…bon, y'a un mec ok ? Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui j'ai jamais vraiment eu de crush sur un mec. En même temps pendant presque ma vie entière j'étais persuadé d'être amoureux de Lydia et qu'elle était la femme de ma vie. Alors oui je me demandais si j'étais attirant pour les mecs qui eux étaient gays mais je m'étais jamais dis « Hey Stiles, tu aimes les gars ». Mais dernièrement j'ai remarqué que je regardais les garçons autant que les filles le font mais je regarde toujours les filles. Alors je me demandais : est-ce que je suis juste curieux ou est-ce qu'il est possible que je sois vraiment bi ? Parce que ce garçon je l'aime vraiment bien mais je veux pas que, si ce n'est que de la curiosité, je le blesse, lâcha Stiles d'un coup tout en rougissant de plus en plus.

Derek soupira. Non pas que c'était une question stupide mais pour quelqu'un né loup tout était différent. Oui, Derek n'avait jamais vraiment été attiré par un garçon, mais c'était différent. Son instinct lui parlait. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par un garçon parce que son loup ne l'avait jamais senti. Mais si demain un garçon plaisait à son loup il lui plairait aussi.  
Non pas que le loup le faisait choisir ses partenaires, non. C'était juste que les liens entre sa partie humaine et sa partie animale étaient si entrecroisés et noués que son choix de partenaire se basait à la fois sur ses sens et sur leur personnalité. Derek et sa famille n'avait jamais parlé de sexualité car, de par ce fait, ils étaient tous plus ou moins pansexuels.

\- Je te dirais d'y aller avec ce que tu penses être le mieux, mais tu foncerais tête baissé. Tu as fais des recherches ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Un peu, répondit Stiles, mais avec tout ce qui nous est tombé sur la tête j'avoue ne pas y avoir vraiment pensé. C'est juste que maintenant que j'ai un peu moins d'actions dans la vie, enfin, un peu moins de menaces pour ma vie j'y pense.  
\- Alors prends juste ton temps. T'es pas pressé pour le moment. Et puis, même si le gars décide d'essayer avec toi et que finalement ça ne se fait pas, alors il comprendra. Mais pour ça il faut que tu lui…

Un grand fracas venant du bureau du shérif résonna et Derek sauta sur ses pieds tout en poussant Stiles pour qu'il soit au sol, protégé.

\- Ne bouge pas, tu **_ne bouges pas_** sauf si je te le dis ou si je ne reviens pas, chuchota-t-il vers celui qui se contenta d'acquiescer.


End file.
